Love battles on the floor
by kattx
Summary: the ham boys fight for the love and honor of the ham girls. all done,
1. Preparing for battle

LOVE BATTLES ON THE FLOOR  
  
The clubhouse had it's usual meeting on this and that and what-not and today was no different. "Well, if there are no further things to discuss, we can finally close this meeting." Boss says.  
"Let's discuss lunch, I'm getting hungry." Oxnard groans.  
Cappy agrees, "Me too, I'm ready to eat now."  
"Quit whining about your stomachs!" Boss yells. "Anyway, is there anything left to discuss?"  
"I would like to talk about the most recent book I read. It's really exciting, and it gives me an idea of what to do for tomorrow's adventure." Maxwell said  
"Really?" asks an ecstatic Sandy. "That is like, so cool."  
"Tell us about it already." Hamtaro says.  
"Oui, tell us." adds Bijou.  
Maxwell goes on, "It's about this hero who's trapped in another dimension and he uses some fancy footwork to solve the many problems that he faces."  
"Sounds like The Groovemaster's Era." says Stan.  
"Stan, you read this book before?"  
"Yup, how else did you think I perfected my smooth moves? No lady ham can resist my smooth steps."  
"No comment." says Sandy, rolling her eyes.  
"What I do this time?"  
Hamtaro cuts this off, "Practicing our smooth moves, huh? Laura calls that dancing."  
"Well, I say we should make our own dancing classes." Maxwell went on. "This way, we could teach each other how to um... um... uhh..."  
"Cut a little rug." Stan finished for Maxwell.  
"Yeah, that's it. You can even help out with the teaching, Stan."  
"It sounds like fun." Hamtaro said with excitement.  
Boss didn't like the idea, "I don't see what's so good about dancing anyway." he said.  
Snoozer replied, "Girls love a guy with fancy footwork. Zu, zu, zu..."  
  
This one saying sent lots of thoughts to Boss. Hmm, if that's true, maybe I could try it out for a change. No wait, I will try it out. he thought.  
But, Boss wasn't the only one with those kind of ideas.... Girls love a guy who can dance, huh? Perhaps this is the way to win my lovely Pashmina's heart. And I'll also be able to one-up that Howdy in the process... Dexter thought, then replied, "Count me in."  
He's plotting something, no doubt. So he wants to try and sweep Pashmina off her feet with his own, well I'll see to it that he doesn't get far. thought Howdy, who then said, "You got my vote."  
Boss went back to his thoughts. Bijou will love me for knowing how to dance like a pro. Maybe she'll dance with me too.... Then he made a motion, "Okay, all in favor?" All the hams approve, "Then it's settled, we improve our moves tomorrow. Meeting over."  
* That night, Boss was up all night, thinking about tomorrow. He was so excited about the plans. After tomorrow, I will have my sweet Bijou like I always wanted her. We'll dance the day away, and even the night too. I can see it now... Boss had a daydream where he was in a black tux and Bijou was in a powder white gown and the two were dancing round and round. Both were very happy. "Sacré bleu Boss," Bijou said, "I never knew you could dance zees well."  
"Thank Maxwell and Stan for bringing out such a hidden talent in me." Boss said happily.  
"Oh Boss, you're so wonderful..."  
"You're even more wonderful."  
"Ooh la la, I want to dance weeth you forever." Boss came to reality, his face red as the sakura in spring. "Soon my sweet Bijou, we shall dance forever. Tomorrow, the joys of the dance will sound off our love for each other...." he told himself with confidence.  
  
Dexter was dreaming the exact same way about Pashmina. "Pashmina my sweet, you look divine in that dress." he told her.  
"Thanks for giving it to me," Pashmina said, "it matches my scarf. I love my dress!"  
"And I love you, my darling." Dexter came to, sakura faced and all. "My darling Pashmina, tomorrow we will be one." he said with hearts in his eyes.  
Howdy was also having his fantasy with Pashmina. "Oh my darling, oh my darling, oh my darling Pashmina..." but quickly shook that off. He was confused about it afterwards. "That was weird," he said to hinself, "but I will be happy. Don't you worry Pashmina, I'll make you happy with my moves and words of love." Howdy then gave a sigh, hearts in his eyes as well.  
  
Maxwell was also up, but he was planning all of the lessons for his friends. Even though he found some good ones, he wasn't even halfway done. "Man, I need some more steps to teach the hams." he said while looking through his many books and lessons. "Boy they're going to enjoy this stuff, but I sure hope Stan doesn't get carried away..."  
Pashmina was worried, she wasn't what you called, 'dancing material', but she told herself not to worry about it. "I hope I'm not going to be the one who messes things up, but as long as I enjoy myself and have fun, it won't be so bad." Then she saw herself dancing and sweatdropped at the disturbing site. "Maybe I shouldn't dance...."  
  
And with that, the hams prepared for the day where everything will be soon put on the floor... 


	2. practice makes perfect, right?

Something for the readers: First off, big tinky to Miri-chan. If you're reading this, here's where you get your say. Second, I tried to write this in story-script form (which is how a normally write these things), but it didn't work out. Noooo problem, we writers adapt to stuff like this. Third, it took a bit of research for these next chaps, so nobody get mad. Finally, lemme know what y'all think by (keep) sending in your words to me. Now on with the program.  
  
The next day, Boss was as happy as a clam, mainly because he slept well last night thinking about Bijou and how to win her heart. Nothing's gonna keep me from Bijou today, he thought to himself. Everything's going to go my way.... Boss kicked back at the table and waited for the rest of the gang to arrive, enjoying the silence of the day. "I wonder if these classes will be a lot of work..." he told himself. "No matter, It will be worth it to make Bijou all mine after today. Then no one will take her from me, not even Hamtaro. Hah, ha ha ha."  
"Don't stop dancing, Boss. Zu, zu, zu..." Snoozer puts in his two seeds.  
"Believe me Snooze, I will... with Bijou by my side... hee hee!"  
  
Maxwell was the first to arrive at the clubhouse, with binder in hand. "Hey Boss, are you ready for today's lessons?" he asked.  
"More than ready." Boss answered.  
"Good, because the lessons I have here are great ones."  
"Will there be any contact?"  
"Dancing requires contact, at least these do." Pashmina, Penelope and Miri arrived next, and Dexter soon after. Once he had Pashmina in his sights, Dexter wasted little time. "Did you sleep well, my darling?" he asked.  
"Not right now Dexter, the hour's too early." Pashmina answered.  
Dexter was hurt. He just got there and was already shot down. "I'll ask again later."  
"Hey what am I, chopped liver?" Miri asked.  
"Of course not, you're sweet like dew." this of course came from Stan. "I'm ready to give you ladies a lesson you will never forget."  
"I can't step in for two seconds and you're already doing that casanova crap?" Sandy retorted. "Like, get a grip."  
"Don't start hounding me, sis. It's too early."  
"Don't you love siblings?" Dexter asked.  
"Siblings always fight each other," said Snoozer. "It's how they say they care...." and back to sleep he went.  
  
Once everyone got there, the hams went outside. After that, Maxwell and Stan took center stage and started the class. "Okay peeps, here's how it's gonna work," Stan began. "I know that there aren't that many girls around, so they will choose whom to practice with. So let's respect the decision of the ladies and not get mad. Hopefully, this time won't be like last time when somebody ruined the day for us. I won't mention any names, but you know who you are."  
Everyone turned to Dexter and Howdy, "What?!" they said in unison.  
"Okay, now let's let the girls choose their practice partners." said Maxwell. "Just remember though, some of the guys are going to pair up as well."  
"Do we have to practice with a partner?" asked Pashmina.  
"Okwee?" Penelope adds in.  
"Not really," answered Maxwell, "but it would be more fun that way."  
"Well come on Maxy, let's like... cut some rug already." Sandy said, half excited, half impatient.  
*  
  
After the pairs were made, the lessons began. Obviously, Sandy decides to dance with her teacher/favorite ham Maxwell, Oxnard and Pepper, but there were some odd mixes as well. For one, the two rivals ended up dancing with each other and neither were happy with it. But at least their "target" wasn't dancing with the other. "Don't touch me." said Dexter.  
"Fine, I won't." said Howdy. "Don't touch me either."  
"That's part of the plan."  
"You're not too bad of a dancer." said Pepper.  
"Thanks," said Oxnard, but then admits, "in truth, I'm trying not to step on you."  
"You're doing a good job." The oddest couple, which caught a lot of attention, was Stan dancing with Bijou. Boss of course was slightly ticked about this decision, but decided to keep a cool head... and an eye on the couple. Just let it slide, Boss. he thought, save your strengths for the right moment. Panda and Miri was the carefree couple. Miri chose him off the top of her head and Panda was just happy that he didn't have to dance with one of the guys. Pashmina just acted like she was taking lessons. Being able to convince the teachers that she could learn through watching, she dodged the bullet known as dancing. "Okwee, Okwee!" cried Penelope.  
"You can go and dance, Penelope." Pashmina said. "Don't let me stop you."  
"Ok-weeee!" tugging away at Pashmina.  
"No, I'm not in the mood for dancing. But you go on and do your thing, I wouldn't want you to have to sit out because of me."  
"Ok-yooo!!" so off Penelope went sadly.  
But it wasn't for long, "I'll dance with you Penelope." said Cappy, who had been dancing alone.  
"Okwee!" Penelope cried happily.  
  
Hamtaro, who was dancing alone near Boss, noticed Pashmina sitting by herself and decided to dance over to her, "Are you tired of dancing, Pashmina?" he asked.  
"No, that's not it." Pashmina answered. "I just don't want to dance."  
"Why not?"  
"I just don't want to, okay?"  
"You're just sensitive about what the rest of us will say. C'mon and join us, I'll even dance with you so you won't be alone."  
"Hamtaro..."  
"You'll never know how you'll do unless you try."  
"I..."  
  
Too late, Hamtaro dragged Pashmina into dancing, making her slightly embarrassed. "You'll thank me later." Hamtaro whispered to her. This turn of events brought some eyes towards them, Hmf, Good. Now someone else has to worry about him. thought Boss, Now if Stan were only that easy.  
"Great, now we have Hamtaro to deal with." said Howdy.  
"I guess so." Dexter adds in.  
I knew I should've danced with him. thought Bijou sadly, but zen again, I don't want Boss to have a cow. Even zough I believe he's hiding it with me being with Stan. Next time, I dance by myself, so no one gets mad.  
"Hey babe, what's wrong?" asked Stan.  
"I'm trying so hard not to make Boss angry." Bijou answered. Afterwhile, lunch came around and everyone chows down on their favorites. "Dancing sure works up an appetite." said Oxnard.  
"It sure does," adds Cappy. "And by the way we were moving, we deserve it."  
"It's actually quite fun, too." says Hamtaro.  
"Don't get your hopes up on stealing Pashmina from me," said Dexter. "I'm going to see that you don't get far."  
"And I'm going to see that you two don't get far." says Howdy.  
"Hey Howdy, that's a new apron you got on."  
"Of course it is, four-eyes. This is my 'step to it' apron."  
  
Howdy's apron was blue and had multicolored footprints on it. "Interesting." said Hamtaro.  
"Today was really going great, Max." said Stan. "The lessons were easily taught and learned."  
"That's right, Stan." Maxwell agreed. "After lunch, the rest of the lessons are going to be great."  
"Bijou, this is a great day, huh?" Boss asked.  
"Magnifique." Bijou answered. "The dances were great, just like ze food. Now if we only had some music for it all..."  
"Yeah." said the rest.  
"Okyoo." said Penelope. Suddenly... "Hey, where's that sound coming from?" asked Panda.  
"I hear it too," said Hamtaro. "Hiff, hiff, and it comes with a smell."  
"Say what?" said Maxwell and Stan.  
"This way!"  
  
Hamtaro and the hams followed the scent and the music and were amazed at what they found. 


	3. enter the jam ham it's time to battle

Something for the readers: Big tinky to all who said their piece, it's good to hear from you. Now, it gets good dear readers. After wards, lemme know what you think.  
  
"Check it out, it's another ham." said Hamtaro.  
Stan took a look as well, "You're right," he said, "but I haven't seen him around before." he said. All of the hams were looking at the new hamster. The hamster was red and white and had a backpack on. The ham also wore a headpiece which looked like a combo of headphones with shades connected to them, and the ham was dancing. "Hey, that could be a girl, ya know." said Sandy.  
"No offense sis, I have yet to see the girl ham move like that." said Stan, "speaking of which, check out his footwork." Stan and Maxwell were watching the feet of the ham in question and noticed he was wearing odd shoes.  
Hamtaro walked up to the dancing ham, "Excuse me, can I have a word with you?" he asked, but there was no response from him, he just continued dancing. "Hello, can you hear me?" Still, no response.  
"Step aside Hamtaro," Said Boss. "I'll handle this." and focused his attention to the dancing ham. "Hey buddy, listen up..." and went to grab him, but the ham's dance move evaded Boss' grasp. Boss tried again, the dancing ham evaded the grasp. Finally, Boss managed to wrap his arms around the ham, but a drop in his movement mad him evade Boss' clutches once more.  
  
Now Boss was mad, that's when Bijou gently pushed him aside and tapped the dancing ham's shoulder. He held up a finger and kept on dancing, "See, I got his attention easily." said a contented Bijou. "Just be patient."  
"Man this ham can move." Stand told Maxwell.  
"Yes, I think we should learn how to dance like him." said Maxwell.  
"That would be so cool." said Sandy. After the ham was done with his dance, Hamtaro and the gang applauded him. The applause he got, finally caught his attention. "Hamha hams." he said as he lifted his shades.  
"Hamha." they all said.  
"Hamkwee." said Penelope.  
"So when did you all show up?"  
"We heard you dancing, so we decided to follow our ears." said Stan. "Dude, you can move."  
"Thanks, it took much practice."  
"Why do you dance like that?" asked Miri.  
"Simple, it's because I like to jam. That's my name by the way, Jam... and you are?"  
*  
  
It didn't take long for Jam to get introduced and for Maxwell to fill him in on what's going on. "Dancing lessons, huh? sounds interesting." Jam said. "What kind of dances are you teaching?"  
"Take a look," Maxwell answered, "the lesson's are all here."  
"Don't mind if I do." Jam took a look in Maxwell's binder, meanwhile lunch was finally coming to a close. "We're all cleaned up here." said Pashmina.  
"Oui," added Bijou, "now we can get back to doing our dances."  
"Is it okay if I can have the next dance with you, Pashmina?" asked Howdy.  
"Forget it, she's dancing with me next." Dexter said.  
"Dream on, four-eyes. The next dance is mine."  
"Is not."  
"So."  
"Not."  
  
"So."  
"Not."  
  
"So." And on they bickered. "Do Howdy and Dexter always do that?" asked Jam.  
"All the time." Miri answered. "Those two have a fondness for Pashmina, and often go at each other's necks."  
"Oh wow."  
"After a while, you get used to it."  
"Poor Pashmina, this must be degrading for her." Back to our rivals, "Okay, we'll let Pashmina decide." said Dexter. "It's her choice after all."  
"I already made my choice," Pashmina said, "and it's not either one of you."  
"Whaaaaatttt!" the rivals yelled in unison, jaws nearly hit the ground.  
"Jam, can you teach me how to move like you?"  
Jam acts all surprised. "Who me? Well I dunno," he said. "I wouldn't want your 'boyfriends' to be mad at me."  
"What, those losers, why would I dance with them for?"  
"Because Pashy, they think of you as a goddess."  
"Stop it Jam, you're making me blush."  
"Well if I were one of them, I'd consider you as a goddess."  
"You're a sweetie, you know that?"  
"Well, yes..." Before Jam could finish, Pashmina pecked his cheek. Great, looks like I'm public enemy number one now. he thought. He turned to Howdy and Dexter, who had that "Your ass is mine." look on their faces. Oh well, I AM likable. Maxwell looked in his binder and saw the next lesson in his binder. "I didn't put this one in here," he told himself, "I probably did and didn't know it. Well, let's try it anyway." He approached his friends, "Okay people, time for the next lesson!"  
  
* This lesson was easily taught and soon after, everyone was dancing it. Jam was going solo, but Dexter and Howdy approached his sides. "Listen buster, I don't know what you're trying to do, but you better watch your back." Dexter warned.  
Howdy also gave Jam a warning. "You just made trouble messing with her, bub. And I won't stand for it, so you better watch your steps."  
Jam shook his head, "Your idle threats don't faze and won't faze me fellas," he began. "Second, the name's not Buster, or Bub, it's Jam. Finally, it's not my fault that I'm likable. And if you two would stop acting like jerks all the time, bickering over a ham girl like she's the last acorn on the tree before winter, maybe she might just choose one of you to be her beau. But you two don't get it... and I hope you two get it soon."  
"Pashmina, are you listening to them?" Sandy asked.  
"No, what's wrong?" answered Pashmina.  
"Look over there."  
"I'm just saying that you better leave my Pashmina alone." said Dexter.  
"Your Pashmina?" Howdy repeated, "Pashmina is mine."  
"Oh really, well I'll make sure she's mine after today."  
"If you two keep fighting over her like that, you might lose her to someone else." Jam told them.  
"Like, you?" Dexter and Howdy questioned.  
"No, Stan."  
"Stan goes after all of the girls."  
"And he's near Miri and Bijou right now."  
"Keep on acting like jerks. But like I told her, you do this because you love her."  
  
Pashmina decides to walk over to the three boys. "Jam, Sandy wants you to give her a hand with a few steps." she said.  
"Okay, but you talk with your 'boyfriends', okay?"  
"You'd make a nice fellow, but I owe Hamtaro for getting me in the mood for a dance." Jam got out of dodge, and Pashmina scolded the boys. "If you two don't be nice to our new friend, I won't ever speak to either of you again." she warned, "What kind of friend acts like a bully to his friend anyway? Cut it out you two!"  
"But-"  
"Keep it up and you'll miss out on your dances with me."  
Pashy knows how to toy with them, Jam thought. Hopefully that will lower their tension.  
  
Over the next lessons, Jam observed a lot. "Okay guys, this time we'll get into triangle dancing." Maxwell began, "Here's how it works, you'll need two partners for this one. Okay, let's make up the groups."  
"How?" asked Miri.  
"I know about that type of dance." says Jam. "I'll lead. Let's see, Bijou, you partner up with Boss and Hamtaro. Pashy, you take Dexter and Howdy. Penelope, you take Cappy and Stan. Um, Miri, you're with Panda and me."  
"Slow down, we're running out of hams." Maxwell said.  
"Well that's no problem, the rest can partner up together."  
"Okay, but I hope you know what you're doing."  
But of course Maximillion, I'm about to prove my point. After that, Maxwell, Stan and Jam explained everything. and after the original trios, they switched and switched so everyone danced with everyone. After that, it was time for a break. "Well, let's take five and continue afterward." said Maxwell.  
"I was an excellent dancer, wasn't I Pashmina?" asked Dexter.  
"Well..." Pashmina began...  
But Howdy cut her off, "I was better, wasn't I?"  
"You were horrible, I danced better."  
"I wasn't horrible, but you were."  
"You were."  
"You were."  
"You."  
  
"You."  
"You."  
  
"You."  
  
"There they go fighting each other for Pashmina." said Cappy.  
"Yup." added Panda.  
Jam whispered into Panda's ear. "Panda, you like building stuff, right?"  
"Yeah." Panda answered.  
"Come with me, it's time to set up shop."  
"What for?"  
"I'll explain later, but we better get going."  
"Right." Jam lead Panda away from the others. Meanwhile, back at the scuffle... "You sissy ham, you'll run away with your tail between your legs." said Howdy.  
"You're the one who's the chicken." Dexter shot back.  
"Well, I'll say this to you, if it came down to it... I'll be the one who stands up and fights for Pashmina's love and honor."  
"Yeah, but I'll gladly lay down my life for my darling Pashmina!"  
"You guys, where are Jam and Panda?" Hamtaro asked.  
"We better look for them." Boss said and everyone fanned out.  
  
* Afterwhile, they found Jam and Panda by a weird machine. "Hey hams, are you ready?" asked Jam.  
"Ready for what?" asked Hamtaro.  
"It's time."  
"Time for what?"  
"Time to settle who belongs to who."  
Boss didn't get it. "I'm confused, what is this about anyway?" he asked.  
"Listen up people, this is where it's all decided."  
"What's all decided?" asked Oxnard."  
"Don't be rude, Oxy." said Pashmina. "Go on, Jam."  
"Thanks, Pashy. Though I've been around you a short while, I've noticed who wants who to be theirs. And since you people haven't been able to find out how to deal with it, I've found out a solution. You'll go head to head on this floor and battle it out in the spirit of the dance.  
  
"Here's how it works, since you all dance so well, it's time to see what you've learned. Now listen up and watch the screen." Jam turned to the screen. "There are four steps on the floor and they appear in patterns on the screen. When the notes come here..." Jam followed on the screen, "Step in front, step behind, step to the left, step to the right. Also, sometimes, you may have to step in mor than one spot, so be aware and stay frosty. Hit the step and the bar the gauge goes up if your timing is right, miss and the gauge goes down, and when the gauge is empty, you lose the game. Any questions?"  
"What's with the podium behind the floor?" asked Pashmina.  
"Pashy," Jam began, "that's where you come in."  
"Me?"  
"That's right, you'll stand here and choose the songs."  
"Oh."  
"Now it's showtime, everybody. All the guys who wish to battle for Pashmina's love and honor, step on the floor." Dexter and Howdy step on the floor head to head. "You're going down, four eyes." said Howdy.  
"We'll see if your apron lives up to its name." said Dexter.  
Just then, Stan stood next to Howdy, "This will be fun," he said. "I'll get my groove on with you guys and get a groove on with my new ham girl. Bring it on, guys, bring it on."  
"Well, let's get it on. Pashy, you will decide their fate now. Let the battle begin!"  
  
Who do you think should get Pashmina?  
review and and tell me who you think should get her. 


	4. the battle for Pashmina

Something for the readers: Well, the votes have been tallied and now it's time for the next chapter. Don't get mad people, you voted on the outcome of this part. So if there are any complaints, You have to deal with yourselves for voting this way. And now, the next installment of the story.  
  
Pashmina looked at the list of songs to choose from, each one different and gave a preview of the song when the name was highlighted by the cursor. I don't know which one to pick. she thought. Well, I have no choice now, it's all up to fate. But... this just doesn't seem right...  
"Is something wrong, Pashy?" Jam asked her.  
"I don't want to pick the songs for them."  
"You have to, they're await the challenges of combat and you must lead them."  
"But why does it have to be me?"  
"Because you're the reason why Dex, Howdy and Stan are going at it."  
"Ummm...."  
"The battle is a journey is the many conquests paths that a soul must venture for the sake of his destiny."  
"Heke?"  
"In other words, those three are here to do battle. Battle which only one of them will win. Why do they battle? Because they love you. Now fate will decide in the form of the dance, which of these hams loves you more."  
  
"Wow, Jam sure knows how to word things." said Miri.  
"Those word remind me of something Elder Ham might say." said Maxwell.  
"Pashmina must be, totally worried about who will become hers." said Sandy. "You would do battle for my like that, right Maxy?"  
"Not only would I do battle for you, I would win the war."  
  
Back to Pashmina, she saw something odd to her and called Jam over. "What's up, Pashy?" he asked.  
"This song, Hero, is on here twice." Pashmina answered. "What is the difference?"  
"Well, it's the same song, only they're at different speeds."  
"Oh."  
"This happens a lot. Certain songs have the name on them more than once. When this happens, it's usually a faster version of the song. In rare cases, like the song B4U, you have the normal song and then the extended version, or the complete version of the song. Or the same name, but a remixed version of the song."  
"One last question, why aren't you battling for my affections?"  
"Ummm..."  
"Don't you like me?"  
"I don't want to start anymore problems, Pashy. Don't get me wrong, I like you, but I'll let your 'boyfriends' go at each others throats."  
"Good point."  
  
Pashmina continued scrolling through songs and came upon one that suited her vibe and chose it. "Okay guys, we'll start with this song;" said Pashmina, "Boom Boom Dollar."  
Jam stood next to Stan, "Don't mind me guys, I'm just shadowing." he told them. As the song started, Dexter, Howdy, Stan and Jam followed the steps accordingly. Even though one of them wasn't going for her, Pashmina was happy to see Jam dance anyway. I think Jam's being considerate, she thought to herself. Oh well, I'll still get to see him move. It didn't take long for the competing hams to get into the groove, Stan was going at this like he was a natural. "I like this game." he said while gettin down.  
"This song's a little fast for me." whined Howdy.  
"Crybaby," shot Dexter, "you just don't have the coordination like Stan and myself. You need to work on your moves."  
"This is my first time."  
"It's mine too, bad I'm not struggling like you are."  
"Keep talking Dex, keep talking."  
"If you two keep arguing with each other, Pashmina will be my girl after this is over." Stan reminded the rivals. "So unless you want my arm around her shoulder and her lips touching mine, focus on the task at hand."  
Jam kept an eye on the competitors, Stan must really want Pashmina. he thought, but his sister said he goes after all of the girls. Which reminds me. Who else is going to battle for Bijou? I know Boss is, but who else, hmmm?  
  
Dexter, Howdy and Stan made it through the first song and awaited their grades. Howdy wasn't too pleased, "I got a 'c'? What a rip." he said.  
"If you had coordination like me, you'd have an 'a' like I do." said Dexter.  
"Yeah, true." Stan admitted. "But if you were flawless like me, you'd have a 'double a' like me." Watching the participants, Sandy and the others were amazed. "Can you believe it?" Sandy asked. "My flirt of a brother is totally into this competition."  
"Yeah," agreed Maxwell, "He looks focused."  
"I can't wait to see who steps up and like, goes for Bijou's affections."  
"Yeah, I know, that will be good. What do you think, Bijou?"  
"I already know who." Bijou answered and walked away from the two. She passed by Boss who was watching Stan and glanced over to Hamtaro, who was sitting next To Cappy and Panda. I hope he battles for me... her thoughts trailed off.  
Jam saw this behavior, So she does like Hamtaro? he thought. Don't you worry Bijou, your wishes will be fulfilled, but looking at Boss' expression, it's not going to be easy for him. Panda Likes Bijou as well, so he might get on the floor when it comes to our petite hammette. Monsieur Boss will have his hands full with two hams to battle.  
  
Meanwhile, Pashmina was trying to decide between two songs. Let's see, there's this one song I like, but can't read the name, she thought. And there's another song I like called Dynamite Rave. Oh wait, should there be anymore competition left, I'll just choose the other one. Then she came to a decision, "Dynamite Rave it is." and chose the next song.  
Cool, this is one of my faves. thought Jam, then he stood next to Stan.  
"What are u doing?" asked Stan.  
"Don't mind me, I'm just shadowing." Dynamite Rave began it's flow, simple and with a decent speed. As Pashmina watched the four hams jam to the song she chose, the responsible ham moved to the beat as well. I knew I liked this song. she thought happily. Jam and Stan were free styling this song, Stan more than Jam. It seemed like Stan actually did this before he met up with Sandy and the gang. Pashmina, you really know to pick the songs. thought Stan, it's like she knows how to give me the right stuff.  
Howdy was having problems with this song, I hope this ends quickly, he thought, because I'm having a hard time with this one.  
Jam stopped shadowing and saw that Howdy was in the danger zone. Howdy's gauge is real low. he thought. Come on Howdy, suck it up.  
  
After ten seconds, the song was over and Howdy just barely made it out of there with a little bit of gauge. "Cutting it a bit close, eh?" asked Dexter.  
"That was a tough song." Howdy answered.  
"Tough? That was child's play, wasn't it Stan?"  
"Ohhh yeah." Stan answered. "Pashmina, booby, baby, you really know how to pick songs I can move to. Bless me with another good one."  
"Good job Howdy," congratulated Jam. "For a minute there, it looked like you weren't going to be in this third song."  
"Well I'm still here." Howdy said with a laugh. "I'm still in the running for my baby, Pashmina."  
"She was getting down at the controls to the rave as well."  
"Jam, you're gonna' make me kiss you again."  
"Well, I better let you choose the next song before you fall for me then."  
"Ready Howdy, here we go."  
  
Pashmina chose the song she couldn't read, and from the very beginning, Dexter was in sync with the song. "Now I can get down to this one." he said.  
"This is great." said Stan. "I think I found my favorite song." There came a part in the song where fast footwork was in order. Dexter and Stan went through this with little trouble, none at all for Dexter, but Howdy couldn't keep up. As a result, his gauge emptied and the sound of a gunshot was heard... Howdy was out of the running. "Well I'm out, but I had fun anyway." he said and walked off of his portion of the floor.  
  
And then there were two, Dexter and Stan. At the end of the round, every ham watching gave a round of applause. "Tough break Howdy," said Hamtaro, "you gonna be ok?"  
"Yeah." Howdy answered without hesitation. "It's just a game and I had fun while it lasted."  
Pashmina was a little saddened, I thought Stan would be the first one to go. she thought. Oh well.  
"So Pashmina," Sandy began, "What's next for Dex and my brother?"  
"Another one of 'Stan's greatest Hits' of course." Stan answered.  
"Wrong." Pashmina answered. "I'm going to choose a complete song now, just to test your stamina."  
"That is so totally smart, Pashmina. Like, good luck guys."  
"Thanks, Sandy." Dexter and Stan said.  
"Okay, next up is Hot Limit. Are you guys ready, here we go."  
  
And Hot Limit was under way, both Dexter and Stan were sensing the end coming near. "May the best ham win." said Dexter.  
"Thanks," said Stan, "even though we know that it's me." As the music got into the notes, the two remaining hams shook, then stepped to the beat. All the other hams watched as the two friendly adversaries battled it out one more time, "This is going to be the final match, I can taste it." said Maxwell.  
"Okwee." said Penelope.  
"Come again?"  
Sandy answered for Penelope. "What does it taste like?"  
"Lettuce."  
Jam's mind was elsewhere, Which girl will be up for grabs next... hmm.  
  
The song started out easy and both ham boys got into it quickly. A little while into the song, however, Dexter's gauge was in danger. That's not good. he thought, a little scared.  
Hmf, he's already in danger of losing? Stan thought, Dex and I haven't even been through half of this song yet and he's struggling. This will be an easy win for me.  
What's wrong with me? I can't seem to be concentrating at all. C'mon man, focus. You said you would make her yours today and you meant it. I'll be the one to win your affections my darling, and no one will stop me... not even Stan.  
  
Dexter managed to return his gauge, but it went back to dangerous after in a short while. "You won't win dancing like that." said Stan.  
"Don't worry about me, worry about your own footwork."  
"Fine, I will." Dexter made it to safe gauge distance and was ready for more. There was a pause in the halfway point of the story. "You're doing as bad as Howdy was last song." said Stan.  
"Are you still on that?" asked Dexter.  
"Of course, it's a factor. No matter, Pashmina will be my girlfriend after your inevitable loss."  
"You know, the more you mock me with your bragging, the more negative chi your body consumes."  
"And your chi's positive?"  
"No, neutral."  
"Well I got a question for ya', how are you going to win when you barely escape danger?"  
"Just wait and see."  
  
The second half of the song just started and the two hams were back in action. "Who do you think will win, Jam?" asked Pashmina.  
"Not who I think," Jam answered, "so let's see if my prediction is right." Dexter was actually keeping his own, then the notes sped up, making both hams step in and out of danger, literally. "Whoa. Like, who kicked in the speed?" asked Sandy.  
"Music work in many ways." answered Maxwell.  
Jam folded his arms, This is gonna be close. he thought. I sure hope this won't be a tie...  
"Man, it's starting to get too fast." said Stan.  
"It's not the speed that's getting to ya," said Dexter, "it's karma. I'm doing just fine, now that I have my second wind."  
I wish my second wind kicks in soon...  
  
Stan managed to survive the speed trap. However, the notes became tricky, which made Stan hustle. Dexter on the other hand, who was showing all skill on the floor, looked over and Stan's near empty gauge. "Not too quick to speak about someone's footwork now are you, Stan?" questioned Dexter.  
"It had to get tricky now." was all Stan said.  
"Where's your bragging now, you egotist?" Stan made it through the tricky part, but soon after, Stan missed two notes. After three and three-quarters of song, his chance at Pashmina blacked out.  
  
His dance was over.  
  
Dexter was on the floor alone, still going on dancing, but Pashmina didn't know why. Then she asked Jam and he explained everything. "True, Dexter is the last one on the floor, he has to finish the song to win."  
"Oh, that makes since." Pashmina said. She was a little disappointed, but only because she wanted to see Dexter go this distance against Howdy, but it didn't matter to her now. "Well Pashy, this song's just about over." Jam told her. "Shadow Dexter into victory, I think he's deserved it." And that's exactly what she did. During the final pause in the song, Pashmina stood by Dexter's right on the floor and shadowed the rest of the song, fighting back tears of joy in the process. He really does love me. she thought happily.  
  
Once the song was over, all of the hams applauded them, and Dexter got a little victory sugar from a certain ham wearing a pink scarf. "Way to go, Dexy." Pashmina said.  
"No," Dexter corrected, "we won... my 'Precious-Mina', we won."  
"So Jam," Bijou began, "What happens now?"  
Jam had a smile on his face, "Now it's your turn."  
"He-ke!" shouted everyone, including Penelope.  
  
"Now it's time to clear the floor, and time for Bijou to be won. Now Boss, and all the other hams who wish to battle for Bijou's love and honor, step on the floor." Boss took his place on the floor where Dexter stood and awaited his challengers. "Hey Stan, you getting back up here?" Boss asked.  
"As much as I want to battle for Bijou, I'm winded." Stan answered. "So sadly, I'll be sitting this one out."  
Good, thought a happy Boss. One less problem to deal with. Now who else wants to step up?  
I won't let Boss scare me any longer, Hamtaro thought. It's time I faced you on level ground. Then he stepped up to the floor, "I'll take you on, Boss." A burst of excitement filled Bijou's body, the ham she wanted was not ready to battle. "Whoops, I almost forgot." Jam said. "Dance floor, change to five-step."  
  
The arrows on the dance floor changed from the four arrows in the form of a cross into five arrows in the form of an "X", now the stage was set. "What was zhat?" asked Bijou.  
"Switched the floor patterns." Jam answered. "So, there are no more hams battling for Bijou's affections?"  
Boss and Hamtaro look around, "I guess not." they answered.  
"Well then my friends," Jam removed his backpack, "You are wrong."  
"Wait a minute," said Hamtaro. "You don't mean that-"  
"Yes, I'm going into battle as well." As Jam stepped to the floor, Boss and Hamtaro noticed the spot on his back, which looked like and is like the sun. "Okay Bijou," Jam said, "let's get this battle for your love on the road."  
  
Well people, now it's your turn again. Who should win Bijou; Boss, Hamtaro, or Jam? Send in your decision with your reviews. 


	5. the battle for Bijou couples are formed

Something for the readers: I would like to thank all the peeps that said their piece and read this story, because it's the very first story I've put here. Also this is where we end the line so read up and enjoy. Also, I'm going off the poles of this even though some people didn't want me to (you know who you are), so thank you and enjoy the last chap of this story.  
  
Stan sat down, tired from his efforts to win Pashmina, he went over to snag a drink. "Man, dancing works up a thirst." he told himself.  
"Here." Miri handed Stan a drink, which he gladly took. "You were really great on the floor, you should do this more often."  
"Maybe I will."  
"Next time, I'll dance with you."  
"Cool." Meanwhile, Bijou was trying to figure out a song for the guys to pick. Oh, I cannot choose wheech one to play for Zhem. she thought.  
"Don't you worry Bijou, I won't lose." said Boss. "We'll soon be together, wait and see."  
  
A chill was sent through Bijou's spine, which she quickly forgot and went back to choosing a song. "So what king of hamster are you anyway, Jam?" asked Hamtaro.  
"A rare breed known as Ra's Hamster." Jam answered. "We were considered to be extinct, but were found in the second world flourishing."  
"Hey, did I miss anything?" asked Panda.  
"Where did you run off to?" asked Stan.  
"Had to crap. What's going on, anyways?"  
"Dexter ended up with Pashmina, now they're going for Bijou."  
"Stooooooppp!"  
  
Panda hurried to the floor, and the others looked at him in suprise. "You okay, Panda?" asked Jam.  
"Did you guys do a song already?" asked Panda.  
"No, not yet, why?"  
"Because I wanna' get in if it's not too late."  
"Sure you can, Panda. Just stand next to Hamtaro and hit the middle step and you're in the game."  
"Whew, I made it. I thought I missed it when I went to the bathroom..." Panda did just that, but Bijou was even more saddened by this. Great, now I have to deal with four hams now. she thought. I guess I get a lot of guys' attention, non?  
"You okay, Bijou?" asked Hamtaro.  
"Just need to find a good song." Bijou answered.  
"It doesn't matter. Just so you know, I'm going to do my best in this contest. That way, I'll have no regrets no matter what happens."  
"Spoken like a real sport, Hamtaro." said Jam, but he thought otherwise. With Panda in it now, I really have to rethink my strategy. I didn't expect him to join, but I'm glad he did. Now I have another ham to outdo on the floor. Hey, the more the merrier, right...  
  
Bijou stopped on a peculiar song, one that was fast paced. Eet's time to shorten zhees up. she thought. Then said, "Okay mon amis, here you go. The song she chose first was Antonio Vivaldi's "Winter", and it proved to be a worthy song to choose at this point in time. Something's wrong here... Hamtaro thought.  
"Jam, have you heard of this song?" Boss asked Jam.  
"Yes I have," answered Jam, "and it's a fast one."  
"Oh great."  
Hamtaro thought right, I knew something was wrong here. Bijou wouldn't play a fast song on purpose, would she?  
Winter, thought Jam, this is one I have only seen people do, but haven't shadowed. This will be tougher than I thought, and Bijou must really mean business.  
  
The song began, and even though no note came up, all four ballters were starting to sweat. I hope I can make it through this song. they all thought. The notes began and it seemed like things were going good for the guys. So far, so good. thought Jam. As the next set of notes came along, Boss was starting to have a lot of trouble, Hamtaro was feeling it in his feet, as was Panda, and Jam was mentally praying. As the bridge came along, three of the four hams made it to the bridge, but Panda wasn't so lucky. He tried hard to hit with the notes, but ended up missing more than he could hit, and his gauge drained. Hamtaro saw this and felt bad, Man, Panda didn't last for half of the song. he thought, I hope I can get farther than that...  
  
Halfway into the song, all three hams were in the danger zone, it wasn't looking good for them. "Suck it up guys, or no one gets Bijou." said Jam in an attempt to boost spirits and stamina.  
"Easier said than done." Boss and Hamtaro said back. It was tough going, but they all managed to get out of there, Boss, by the skin of his teeth and Jam even more so, Hamtaro finally made it out of the danger zone at the end. The guys all got a "D" grade, and were happy it was over. "Please tell me there aren't any other songs like that..." said Boss.  
Jam was gasping for air, "There are, sadly." he told Boss, "and some that are faster."  
"Faster?!" Boss and Hamtaro cried.  
"Faster eet eez, boys." Bijou said with evil intent.  
"No, wait."  
"Next up, 'She likes pizza' for you guys." and chose the next song.  
The three hams just groaned.  
  
Bijou had a plan. Boss eez very pooped out. she thought, he won't make eet through zhees one. It will be all Jam and Hamtaro soon. I don't want eet like eet ees, but I want to know how much you love me, that's all...  
It was a good plan, Bijou knew what she was doing. It's too bad Boss managed to survive that song, but Jam's gauge drained at the very end, which made him mad. "Man, I got robbed." said Jam.  
"Tough tomatoes, 'Boogie Boy', Bijou won't be in your arms." Boss said and had a hearty laugh.  
Silly ham, I was only testing your merit. I had planned on making sure it was you and Hamtaro, Boss. But I guess my plan worked a little too well. I'll be redoing this one again.  
Bijou was mad at herself as well. I guess Boss has more energy zhan expected. she thought. I guess I learned it hard, non?  
"Tough break, Jam." Stan said, "I was hoping you'd end up with Hamtaro. Dancing it out for Bijou, I mean."  
"I wanted to get through that song." Jam said. "Oh well, it's just a game."  
"True, but you lost getting Bijou as your girl."  
"Bijou's a real doll, but I guess fate didn't want me to have her."  
"Who cares if you lost, Jam," Sandy chimed, "you were totally cool up there."  
"Thanks, you're a real sport."  
"I wonder who would do better, you or Stan?"  
"Dunno. Well Bijou, pick the next song for the last hams."  
Eet's time to end zhees now! Bijou thought, then said, "Jam, what is ze one song like? I nevaire heard of eet before."  
"What's it called?"  
"Monsiour Larpus."  
  
Jam jumped back, "You must be kidding."  
"Jam actually jumped out of his socks, eh?" asked Boss. "It can't be that bad."  
"You're right, it's worse! Mr. Larpus is one of those 'heart attack' songs. Even I wouldn't wish that on my enemies."  
"It's that bad?" asked Hamtaro.  
"He wasn't listening, Hamtaro, it's nearly murder trying to do that song."  
"It can't be all that. Boss and I can manage Mr. Larpus, right Boss."  
"No sweat." Boss answered.  
"Good," said Bijou devilishly, "now let's see you, how you say, 'Practees what you preach.' non?"  
  
Bijou scrolled to Mr. Larpus and chose it. Jam just swallowed hard, Hamtaro and Boss must really be nuts to say something like that about this one. he thought. Either that, or they just want to be brave and keep from swallowing their pride. Something tell me that those two will be severely punished for their egos...  
As the song began, Boss and Hamtaro weren't even stressing this song. "Jam you weinie-ham," Boss said, "you were afriad of this?"  
"Yeah, this is easy." said Hamtaro.  
"What a cakewalk." But Boss was all too soon to eat his words, as was Hamtaro. "Okay, I take it back." said Hamtaro. "This is nuts!"  
"I was right, this is no sweat," said Boss, "but it'll bring a lot of tears!"  
  
Even though they were in the danger zone, Boss and Hamtaro made it to the bridge. "Finally, a break." Boss said.  
"I hope we get a good break time." said Hamtaro.  
"Not a chance." said Jam, "back to hustle you two."  
"AW MAN!" Boss and Hamtaro whined, and in came the quick notes.  
"Pride is the biggest seed for any ham to swallow, and sometimes it hurts to stomach it."  
"I read that saying in a book once." said Maxwell.  
"You're not helping."  
  
It took a while, but Boss's guage finally drained on the final stretch of the song, Hamtaro was still struggling. Next time, I'm not gonna run my big mouth when it come to songs like this. thought Hamtaro. Hamtaro made it through the hustle and enjoyed the last slow notes of the song, it was done and he was happy. His victory came with applause, even from Boss and Panda. "Man Hamtaro, you da ham." said Dexter.  
"I guess I am, huh? No sweat." said a pooped Hamtaro.  
"Magnifique, Hamtaro." said a happy Bijou.  
"Thanks." After that performance, Hamtaro got many a pat on the back. He was tired, but soaking in his praises like a sponge. Bijou even gave him a kiss for his efforts. Stan just watched a good ways away, when his shoulder was tapped. "Huh, what the-"  
Before he could finished, Miri had him in a nice embrace. "You may not have Pashmina, but I think you are great." she said. "Besides, I love your footwork."  
"Ah yes, my moves did me well." said Stan, placing his arm around Miri's shoulder.  
  
Cappy was a little down by this, "Oh well, I guess she likes him after all..." he said.  
"Ok-yooo..."  
Cappy turned to see Penelope standing there alone, she even winked at him. "Come on Penny." he said and the young ham ran into Cappy's arms. "I guess that makes us a couple, doesn't it?"  
Penelope answered by lifting her yellow cloak over Cappy's face, clearly those two were making out under it.  
Jam was happy to see all the couples, Looks like my new friends are happy now. he thought. It's time I took my leave.... and with that, Jam picked up his backpack and left unnoticed...  
or so he thought, "Going somewhere, Jam?" asked Boss.  
"Yup, I'm outta here." Jam answered.  
  
All the hams turned their focus, "He-keee?" they all said.  
"Don't get it wrong guys, but I'm glad to see you all like this. Truthfully, this was my plan all along."  
"Will we, like, meet up again someday?" asked Sandy.  
"Only time will tell. Until then, see ya'!"  
"Bye-Q!" said all the hams.  
"Bye-kwee!" said Penelope.  
"We go head to head next time, Jam!" Yelled Stan  
*  
  
The next day, all of our happy couples showed up in hand for the usual meeting. "So what do you guy want to do today?" asked Miri.  
"Let's get on the floor today," Howdy answered. "We can practice our moves some more, and give homage to Jam in the process."  
"Good idea," said Dexter, "but couples first."  
Suddenly, the hams heard music playing, and everyone went outside to see what was going on. There the floor was, but no one was on it. "That's odd. Someone was playing on it." said Hamtaro.  
"Here's a note." said Stan.  
"Like, read it already." said Sandy. And Stan read the letter;  
  
"Hey guys,  
  
I'm really glad that all of my new friends have decided to coexist now, thanks to this game. It's true what they say, 'Sometimes, it's the oddest things that bring hamsters together.' I decided to leave this here with you guys so you can keep on playin that rhythm. So look through the songs and everything and find your favorites. Now for some instructions; Press the green button to change the floor into four, five, six, or nine steps. Use the floor arrows to change the difficulty accordingly, when ready to put it away, it folds up and moves easily. Panda knows what to do, so ask him about that further. Finally, have fun and try out the new song on here. It's another one of my personal favorites and you'll know it when you see it. Well see you next time guys, and keep practicing, 'cause it really does make perfect.  
  
Bye-Q,  
-Jam."  
"Jam, you're all right." said Boss.  
The others agreed, "So which couple goes first?" asked Hamtaro.  
"Okyoo!" answered Penelope, pulling Cappy onto the floor with her.  
"Hey Stan, take the controls." said Cappy.  
"No problem, I'll be D.J." said Stan.  
"You mean, F.J." Maxwell corrected.  
"What-ever. Now let's look for that new song."  
  
Stan scrolled through and found it, and a big suprise as well, "Heke?" everyone was suprised to see Jam on the screen. "Jam's Theme, eh?" asked Stan, "I like you more already." and chose his song. "Everyone shadows this song, so don't hate."  
"Right!" said all the hams. As Jam's song began, all the hams moved to it, trying to move to it and they were all having a good time, dancing and shadowing to the beat.  
  
But what they didn't know, was they weren't the only ones shadowing Jam's theme. High in a tree not far from where they were, Jam was dancing to his own song, and singing to it as well.... 


	6. the theme of Jam

Okay readers, here's how this part works: As you know, the right hand side of your keyboard has a number keypad it goes like so;  
  
789  
  
456  
  
123  
  
this is the dance floor for the hams while they get down to Jam's theme. This part took a lot of creativity to do and a good amount of time. So now to my point: The lyrics to Jam's theme are on one line and the certain place on the floor (keypad) will be placed under the words below. So if you see a word with the number "5" under it, it means you hit the center step. If you the numbers "13" under a word, it means you hit the lower left and lower right steps at the same time. If you see the numbers "4, 2, 9" under a word, it means you step left, then step down, then step upper right. Finally, the tricky numbers like "9-5, 4-5, 3-5" it means that you hit the first sequence of steps (upper right then center quickly, making your fingers slide) then onto the next sequence, So make sure you have your scrolling in time with the music in your head. Well, here we go!  
  
Jam appears on the screen with his visor-like shades on. "Hamha hams, how ya doing, ya feeling good? You ready to dance..... good, then follow my lead as best you can. Here we go." Jam's back faces the hams and they notice the sun spot on his back.  
  
Play that funky rhythm,  
  
4 6  
  
Play it like I am,  
  
7 2  
  
Play that funky rhythm, because I like to Jam.  
  
5 1 9 3  
  
Play that funky rhythm,  
  
8 7  
  
Play it with my heart and soul,  
  
5 9, 5, 3  
  
Play that funky rhythm, I like to Jam and Roll.  
  
24 59 4 6-5  
  
Take one step left and steps right, It's the way you Jam and Roll,  
  
4 6, 6 68 24  
  
Just Jam all day and Roll all night and do it with your heart and soul.  
  
7, 5 2, 3 7 4 5  
  
Don't "I can't do this." or "I can't do that", just give your-self a chance,  
  
7, 5, 7 5, 1, 5 1 71 93  
  
keep your head held high and let your body go,  
  
9, 5, 1 4, 2, 3  
  
much can be learned from a dance.  
  
5 4-6-4 9-4-7  
  
Daba-daba-daba daba. Ba bada-bada-da,  
  
9-5 9-5 9-5 6, 4 2 3-1 3, 1-3  
  
Dance with pure emotion, dance along the road of Ra!  
  
5 4 8-5-3 4 86 24  
  
Let your footsteps guide you, let your emotions soar,  
  
53 53 8-5 7 2 2 4-5-6 3  
  
practice, practice and one day you'll-be-the-ham of-the-floor!  
  
4, 5 2 7 5 175 9-8-7-5 5-2-3  
  
Hey hey,  
  
Play that funky rhythm,  
  
5 5 7,4,5,4,8  
  
Play it like you see.  
  
8 5 5 68  
  
Play it on the dance floor, play it for you and me.  
  
5 4 89-5 1-2-1-2 2-3  
  
Get down on the dance floor like you never did be-fo,  
  
21 26 7-5 54, 12 5 2 8 3-5  
  
get down to-that rhythm, get down to Jam and Roll!  
  
7 8 1-2 2, 5 4 54 65-3  
  
"Great, you're still with me. Good show hams, but now it gets tricky."  
  
Hit a three step here and a three step there,  
  
9 142 5 359  
  
careful, here comes a five.  
  
15739  
  
If you're patient and your timing's right, anyham can stay alive.  
  
4 4 42, 42 597 82, 82 439  
  
Now pace yourself, it's almost over. Now hit the corners four,  
  
24 68 487 632 1973  
  
then hit the arrows four,  
  
4862  
  
the five step comes at the end.  
  
39751  
  
Hey, hey  
  
8462 9371  
  
play that funky rhythm,  
  
412 95 45, 6 89-56  
  
play it like I am,  
  
45-6 142 896  
  
play that funky rhythm, because I like to Jam.  
  
175 359 597, 135 57 57, 56, 32  
  
Play that funky rhythm, with your heart and soul,  
  
37 5 19 82, 5, 64 46 5 28 84265  
  
get down on your rhythm, we love to Jam and Roll.  
  
71 5 93 5 82, 64 412 896 9, 5, 54, 2, 1  
  
Hey, hey hey-ee  
  
48 62 86 24  
  
whoa whoa whoa-oa  
  
6284 7238  
  
Bye-Q hams, 'til next time!  
  
7139 6284  
  
19375, 48526, 1397 


End file.
